Conventional extractors and extraction processes exist which provide methods for removal of poultry from poultry parts, with varying success and varying labor requirements.
Mechanical processes for separating poultry meat from bone may use processes that crush and extrude meat from de-feathered and eviscerated fowl. For purposes of texture and fat content, many processes such as that taught in U.S. Pat. No. 6,737,095, maintain a pressurized extrusion process at a temperature of 25-55° F. Other pressurized extruder patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,950 are silent with regard to the preparation of the feed mixture and the temperature control within the auger-type extruder. The same disinterest in preparation may be found in disclosures of piston-type extruders for separating meat from trimmed bones such as in U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,304.
Whole carcass deboning without initial crushing usually involves novel knife systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,383,067 and 6,036,590. Cooled freshly slaughtered and eviscerated poultry are the feed to the devices.
Prior art devices are adequate for their intended function, but room exists for other devices which will provide a process for removing and cleaning the poultry while preserving the natural poultry flavor, reducing fat and preventing microbial growth.